


Do Something

by Woops_a_daisy



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, encouraging gang, its cute doe, not My best work I’ll be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woops_a_daisy/pseuds/Woops_a_daisy
Summary: Devin Jones was the boy of Pony’s dreams, his eyes, his black hair, his leather jacket, tuff tattoos, his pearly smile, and cheery laugh. Ponyboy felt floaty whenever he thought about himAnd now the Gang was forcing him to do something about it
Relationships: Background Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston, Ponyboy Curtis/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Do Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I know this is not my best work, but I’ll be posting better writings as soon as my schedule gets a bit less busy. Please enjoy :) my tumblr is @woops_a_daisyy

_Boy was he a handsome sight_

Ponyboy’s eyes raked over the boy’s tall form. Nice caramel eyes. Black hair that curled around the tips of his ears, desperately did he want to push his hair back. A smile that made him want to faint. Strong, toned arms.

He wanted to faint just so he had an excuse to be in his arms

It wasn’t just his looks though that attracted Ponyboy. No, not when his laugh was full of life and their conversations left him feeling all floaty

_ *dreamy sigh* _

Devin Jones was the boy of Pony’s dreams, has been since they had had an instant connection in their Chemistry class last semester. Ponyboy felt his face flush as his mind became occupied with thoughts of the handsome greaser

He was only brought out of his romantic thoughts by the sound of his brother’s voice, “Alright honey, it’s time you do something about this”

The gang was currently eating dinner at Zips Diner, a new and popular spot for greasers in Tulsa to hang out with no fear of Socs being around. A spot that Devin just so happened to be at with his gang.

“Do something about what?”

Steve gave him deadpanned look, “C’mon Pone, you’ve been staring at the guy for the past 15 minutes”

_ Aw shit _

“What guy? I don’t know any guys”

He wished Angela was here to help him escape his Gang’s “you can’t fool me” looks, Dallas’ “oh c’mon kid” made him want to turn invisible

Ponyboy felt his face get hot, “Okay so maybe I know one guy”

Darry slid into their booth with two trays full of their food in his hands, “Would the greaser leaning against the Juke Box happen to be the one guy”

Ponyboy shyly took his burger from the tray, murmuring a quiet “maybe” against his food

“Well why don’t you go talk to him?”Darry proposed, passing the rest of the food out with a comforting grin on his face

“Or ya know let em know that you’ve been in love with him since August” Dallas snorted,  _ dammit Johnny _

He heard Steve snicker as Johnny shrugged, smiling guiltily at his best friend- _yeah couldn’t stay mad at him for long honestly_

“I am not in love!!” Ponyboy whiningly defended, but was automatically met with a chorus of:

“yeah alright”

“sure kid, keep tellin yourself that” 

“oh I didn’t know it was opposites day, why didn’t y’all tell me?”

Ponyboy sunk into his seat, he really didn’t want to be talking about this right now. He wasn’t exactly comfortable talking about his crushes with the WHOLE gang, which is why he only ever told Johnny and Angela about the boy who filled about half of his journal with poems and sketches

“Pone, listen to ole Two-bit, this is what you gotta do. Go up to the fella and say,” two-but cleared his throat, moving to sit up in his seat. He did this only to put his hands together in a way that a child would in an attempt to look innocent, he then proceeded to bat his eyes, “Oh greaser standing at the jukebox, i love you so much,” he continued batting his eyes, “please fulfill my every wish by making sweet love to-“

“Hey!!” Darry shouted, smacking two-bit on the back of the head

The gang laughed loudly, even Ponyboy had let out a tiny giggle at the hood, though embarrassed about his teasing

Steve cleared his throat, “so brat, what’s your plan?”

Ponyboy swallowed his bite before looking up at Steve in confusion

“What plan?”

Soda but in with a mouth full of food, “the plan to tell him how ya feel duhhh”

“I thought I already told ya I wasn’t going to go anything” he had really been hoping they would’ve moved on to a different topic by now

“Why not? don’t you want to know if he feels the same way?” Johnny added

Ponyboy considered his best friend’s words before shrugging, “I mean yeah, but something will have to happen eventually if he feels the same”

He was met with a table with of groans, he felt his brown crease in confusion, “what?”

Dallas rolled his eyes, “get up, you’re doing something about this”

“What?! No way, he-he’ll make a move if he feels the same won’t he?”

Two-bit leaned across the table to slap a hand on Ponyboy’s shoulder, “aww don’t be such a Pansy horseboy, being rejected isn’t that bad”

Ponyboy felt a lump in his throat.  _ Rejection? REJECTION?! _ He hadn’teven thought about that!

He moved his head past Two to look over at his brothers, “Dar? Soda? Aren’t you going to get all crazy protective and stop me from talking to a boy? That’s what you’re going to do right?”

He watched as Darry calmly took a sip from his drink, “nope, not this time baby”

Ponyboy felt his face fall before fully turning to his second oldest brother with hopeful eyes, “Soda? Aren’t you scared I’ll get a boyfriend and leave you? Or that I’ll get my heartbroken and become depressed?”

Soda was about shake his head before slumping against his seat as he took in Ponyboy’s words, “well when you put it that way-“

Steve quickly jumped in, wrapping one hand around his best friend’s shoulders, the other hand being placed over Soda’s mouth, “Nope no worries here!”

“Alright then it’s settled!” Dally exclaimed before pushing Ponyboy out of their booth, “Out you go!”

He let out a defeated sigh, running a hand through his hair, “Fine, fine I’ll go”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah I guess, what do you guys want me to do-“

“Just go over there and let your feelings talk for you”

“But what if-“

“Nope, no more asking questions” two-bit answered, getting up to push Ponyboy over to his crush a bit more

“But I-“

“Pony you got this don’t over think it”Johnny said quietly, seeing how nervous Pony was. 

He almost regrets helping the gang push him to do this…almost. He placed his hand over Dallas’ hand, smiling up at his boyfriend. He just wanted Ponyboy to be as happy as he was.

Two-bit had ended up dragging him about hallway through the diner before heading back to their booth, leaving Ponyboy alone with his anxious thoughts

He had no idea what he was going to say. How you were supposed to tell a boy that you’ve been kind of in love with him for the last 6 months. He took a deep breath, _maybe this couple go well_ , maybe his dreams and fantasies will finally come true all thanks to the Gang’s pushiness

Or have his dreams smashed into a million pieces

That’s when it hit Ponyboy all at once that this could all go wrong. He could say all the wrong things and then Devin wouldn’t like him. Wait, what did they do in the movies he’s watched? Or the books he’s read?  Ugh, his mind was spiraling, he couldn’t remember. And  _ Oh my god _ , what if it didn’t matter what he said and Devin just didn’t like him back?!

Ponyboy’s panic didn’t stop when he reached his destination across the diner. He didn’t even realize he had began to walk-his mind was still back at the place Two-bit had left him

As he stood behind Devin, hands behind his back like a timid child, he looked back at the gang to see them all throwing him a thumbs up, yelling encouraging words. He took a deep breath, he could do this.

Ponyboy shyly tapped on Devin’s shoulder, dully noting that his heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest from how hard it was beating

Soon, caramel eyes met his own green ones as his crush had turned towards him.  _Oh wow we’re standing really close together, maybe I should step back?_

Before he could do so though, he realized that Devin was talking to him, “hey Pony, I didn’t know you were here, what’s up?”

He was smiling down at him, allowing the youngest Curtis to take him in. His leather jacket that hid his tuff tattoos, his white teeth, the scar underneath his ear. Everything about him made Ponyboy feel like jello

He went to answer before feeling himself freeze, still not knowing how to go about this.  _Dammit, do something!! It’s now or never _. He looked down at his pink lips,  maybe he should just do what he’s been wanting to do all along

He quickly grabbed onto Devin’s shirt collar, pulling him in to connect their lips. He could feel Devin freeze for a second before melting into their kiss, his arms wrapping themselves tightly around his hips, pulling him in as he softly groaned against their kiss

Pony felt himself finally being able to relax, taking in the feeling of their body’s pressed together. Devin’s lips were just as soft as he thought they would be and his hands were oh so warm as a single finger had slipped underneath his shirt. Ponyboy shivered at the feeling, almost missing Darry’s, “Well, uh, thats one way of doing it”

They pulled away, slightly panting as their foreheads connected, “Gee, what a greeting huh”

Ponyboy giggled, moving his hands to wrap around his neck, his figures picking at the boy’s silver necklace as Devin began to lean in, capturing the boy’s lips into another kiss

Pony pretended not to hear the shouts from his gang. “Damn, who knew the kid had guts” exclaimed Steve, elbowing his best friend, who’s own jaw had dropped at the sight of his younger brother

Two-but shouted over him,”Get your man horsekid woo!!”

That’s when Devin’s own gang had joined in, wreaking havic amongst the diner as more greasers joined in with their own celebratory cheers for the couple

But, Ponyboy wasn’t paying attention to them as his mind was swirling with thoughts of the boy who was currently smiling down at him with love in his eyes, “you have no clue how long I’ve been wanting to do that”

The youngest Curtis breathed out a laugh as Devin kissed his cheek, “I think I might have an idea”


End file.
